A Real Warm Night
by Ficalicious
Summary: Sookie is feeling very hot. She knows someone who is nice and cool. You do the math. One of the One Night Real Soon series.


**A Real Warm Night**

**Another one shot in the One Night Real Soon series. **

**It's a very hot night in Bon Temps. Can a certain vampire help Sookie find some relief and cool her down? Eric/Sookie. NC17. I don't own them. They'd be naked more if I did. Read and review. It makes my day go faster and motivates me to write more!**

Sookie looked up from her TV show abruptly when someone knocked at the door.

She'd been enjoying lying on the couch in her shorts and tank top fanning herself with a rapidly crumpling TV guide. It had been scorcher of a day and she was exhausted from a long shift at Merlotte's. She'd been looking forward to relaxing with some ice cream and the AC all day. Half an hour was barely enough time for her feet to stop aching.

She glanced back at the TV hopefully. Maybe they would go away if she stayed real still.

They knocked again. No such luck, obviously.

Sookie pulled herself to her feet and walked slowly to the door. Who on earth would be calling this time of night, anyway? Peaking through the peep hole she let out a sigh of frustration. She swung the door open and glared, hands on hips, at the vampire on her doorstep.

"Good evening, Sookie."

"Eric, what the heck are you doing here?" Sookie growled, standing just inside the doorway. Eric gave her a winning smile.

"I was in the area. I thought I might visit my favourite little telepath." He smiled. From behind his back he pulled a bouquet of white daisies and held them out for Sookie to take. She stepped back in surprise. No one had ever brought her flowers before. She fought real hard not to be touched by Eric's unexpected gesture.

"You like daisies, yes?" It was not so much a question, as a prompt for Sookie to remember herself and accept his gift.

"Yes," Sookie managed, finding her voice. "I do like daisies. Thankyou, Eric. That was very thoughtful of you." She reached out and took the flowers. As she did, Eric grabbed her wrist. Sookie gasped, but quickly realised his grasp was quite gentle.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Eric purred, giving her a wolfish grin. Right at that moment Sookie really did feel like little Red Riding Hood, about to get gobbled by the Big Bad Wolf.

"I thought that once you'd been invited you could come on in." She gave Eric a puzzled look.

"I was being polite." He stood on her porch in jeans and a black beater, looking cool and composed and _perfect. _Sookie looked down at her raggedy shorts and crinkled tank. She felt disgusting. She was sweaty, and pretty certain she smelled fairly ripe. Her hair was sticking to the side of her face and the other side was up in the air. Next to her, Eric looked like a _God! _

"Well then, wont you please come in Mr Northman." Sookie stepped back, allowing the Viking entrance. Eric smiled smugly and crossed the threshold. He took in the television, the big bowl of ice cream and looked at Sookie.

"This is what you were doing?" He asked, surprised. Sookie followed his gaze. Sure, it might not seem that thrilling to a 1000 year old vampire who's seen and done _everything, _but it was her idea of a good night in. She frowned, offended.

"It was a long night at work," she explained, for some reason needing to defend her recreational choices. "And its too darn hot to do anything else." This point seemed to echo something in Eric. He gave her a long, assessing look. Sookie could see in his eyes that the thoughts passing through the Viking's mind were not all G rated. She looked away quickly.

"Did you want a bottle of True Blood?" She asked, remembering her hospitality.

"No, thankyou." Eric smiled, sitting on the couch and stretching out his legs. "I will eat a little later." He gave Sookie such a heated smirk that she felt it travel across her flesh, pooling somewhere delicious.

Sookie looked at Eric, sitting there on her couch, completely at ease. If his intention had been to spoil her evening she wasn't going to let him. She was going to relax and watch her movie if it killed her. She paused on that thought for a moment. Hanging with Eric could definitely get her killed. But tonight was her night. She wasn't going to let the overgrown, egocentric Viking push her around.

Sookie shocked them both by flopping down onto the couch beside Eric, her legs mirroring his. She leant back into the soft pillows and let out a sigh. It was still hot as hell, but she wasn't going to allow Eric the chance to laugh at her by using the TV guide as a fan again. She hit play on the DVD and settled in for some quality watching.

Sookie was hyperaware of Eric's body so close to hers on the couch. He seemed relaxed; something she very rarely saw him as. Usually Eric was all about the looming and glowering and manipulation. But that night he could have been any guy relaxing after a long hot day. Of course, any other guy wouldn't have fangs that were slowly lowering. Sookie gulped.

"Are you hot?" Eric's voice was sultry, husky. Sookie turned to find him very close indeed, his eyes watching her intently.

"Eric," she tried to warn, but her voice came out breathy, rather than the stern she was aiming for.

"Yes, Sookie?" He smiled charmingly. Sookie gulped again. This could be trouble.

"You sure you don't want a drink? I'm going to get a drink." She jumped up from the couch as though electrocuted.

Eric sat back, laughter twitching the edges of his mouth. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head no. Sookie turned and went to the kitchen. She stood in front of the open fridge, allowing the cool air to wash over her. She took several deep breaths to calm her nerves. Eric always managed to do this to her. Her whole resolve crumbled the second he was near. The second he looked at her with those eyes that should be _illegal! _

"Have you gotten stuck?" came a smooth voice filled with laughter. Sookie shot back out of the fridge to see Eric leaning on the door jam. She blindly grabbed something out of the fridge, turning back to the smug vampire.

"No!" Her voice came out embarrassingly squeaky. She cleared her throat. "Just getting a drink." She held up her hand for Eric to see.

"Of ketchup?" His eyebrow rose. Sookie looked at her hand. She was indeed holding a bottle of ketchup. She blushed crimson, knowing she'd been caught out. She turned her back to vampire and put the ketchup back in its place. Pulling the jug of iced tea out she turned and smacked into the brick wall that was Eric's chest.

"Let me help you," he purred, taking the jug from her. Sookie watched, fascinated, as the vampire Sheriff of Area 5 poured her a tall glass of iced tea. He held the glass out to her. Sookie tentatively took it and had a sip. The cool liquid was a blessing. She sighed and had another sip.

Eric put the jug on the table and moved closer to Sookie. She watched him from over the edge of her glass. Eric's eyes fixed on a droplet of sweat that trickled a path down Sookie's neck, eventually coming to rest in the hollow of her clavicle. He licked his lips as his fangs distended. Sookie swallowed in anticipation.

"Do you still feel hot?" the Viking purred at her. His lithe body moved like quicksilver and was in front of her in a second. Sookie tried to find some words. They died in her throat when she caught Eric's gaze. "You look _very _hot," he whispered. His tongue came out and licked away the droplet of sweat his eyes had so eagerly followed just moments before. Sookie shuddered as his cool tongue caressed her flesh.

"Eric," she tried to tell him to stop. Her words only served as encouragement, however. Eric took the cup from her hands.

"Did you know that vampires have very cool flesh." His words were innuendo packed. Sookie shivered in anticipation. She nodded slowly. "I could keep you nice and cool if you want." Eric smiled before tracing his tongue over Sookie's bottom lip.

"We shouldn't, Eric." Was all Sookie managed before she found herself lying on her back on the kitchen table, the wind knocked out of her. Eric towered over her.

"Why shouldn't we? You need to cool down. I need you. I think it seems like a very convenient situation." He smirked. "Let me pleasure you." He did not wait for an answer.

Eric's hands busily removed Sookie's tank top; throwing it on the floor. He deftly unbuttoned her shorts and they, too, found their place on the floor. Sookie shivered as Eric ran his cool hands lightly over her skin. She felt goose bumps rising and the tiny hairs stand on end.

Her panties were already soaked through when Eric removed them. He raised them to his face and inhaled deeply, causing Sookie's flesh to flush. Once all of her clothing was scattered Eric leant back and appraised her like a work of art. His eyes burnt a trail over her breasts, her throat, finally settling on her eyes. Sookie gave a nervous smile.

She was about to reach out to pull Eric to her when his hands grabbed the bottom of his black beater and pulled it over his head. Sookie's breath hitched as each piece of Eric's delectable alabaster skin was exposed to her. His long fingers hooked in the buttons of his black jeans, teasing Sookie. She looked up at his face and caught his smug look.

Sookie quickly moved forward and popped the button, causing Eric to jerk in surprise. He obviously hadn't expected her to take control. Sookie's fingers quickly worked the zipper and pushed the heavy denim down Eric's long, _long _legs.

She pulled back to admire what he was offering. His girth was impressive, to say the least. Long, thick, the head swollen and leaking already. Sookie licked her lips. She allowed Eric to push her back down onto the table. He supported himself above her, his body not quite touching hers.

Ever so slowly he lowered himself onto her and Sookie sighed, delighted. His flesh was so cool. It felt amazing on her overheated body. She moaned appreciatively, pushing her body into his. Her hands caressed as much of him as she could touch. Her lips trailed along the long column of his neck.

Eric's hand turned Sookie's head, bringing her lips to his. He kissed her deeply, their tongues duelling passionately. Her hot flesh against his the perfect blend of sensuality. Eric allowed his body to thrust against her, a promise of what was to come.

Sookie groaned as she felt Eric's cock rubbing against her stomach. She wanted to feel him inside, and _now! _She reached down, her fingers caressing his hard flesh. Eric's eyes caught her gaze.

"Do you want me to cool _all _of you?" he asked, his voice husky, the restraint showing in his muscles. His cock twitched in her hand. Sookie looked up at the big vampire, her eyes showing that she thought he was bonkers.

"You have to _ask?"_ She asked incredulously. She smiled teasingly, enjoying getting one up on Eric. The Viking frowned before nodding. He took himself in his hand and place his cock at Sookie's dripping entrance. He pushed in a tiny bit, causing Sookie to growl in annoyance.

"Eric!" She admonished, trying to raise her hips. Eric smirked, his hands holding her down.

"Tut, tut. Patience, dear Sookie." He smiled.

He pulled out and teased her nubbin with his head before dipping into her wetness again. This time he went a tiny bit further in. Inch by inch he worked his cock into her. Each time he would withdraw, tease her clit and then re-enter her. Sookie was writhing on the tabletop, her hips desperately trying to raise, trying to have Eric plunge into her. She moaned loudly, causing Eric's grin to widen.

He trailed kisses over her jaw, his tongue licking the sweat drops building there. His cool hands ran over her heated flesh, tweaking her nipples and massaging her burning skin. But his hips did not stop their torturously slow rhythm.

Just when Sookie thought she would die from anticipation Eric finally hilted inside her. He paused, his face a picture of surprise and pleasure. Her heat around him was burning him up. The gazed at each other for several seconds, frozen, a tableau of passion, right there on the table.

Sookie was slowly adjusting the feel of Eric inside her. All of those weeks and months of dreaming about this and he was _finally _inside her. Her body felt stretched to capacity. She wasn't sure she could possibly take much more. And he was so _cool_! His body felt luxurious on hers, around hers, _inside _hers. He was like a life size iceblock, blissfully cooling her down. Her toes curled.

Eric licked her lips before kissing her deeply. As their tongues tangled his hips thrust into her, his cock plunging deeper and deeper into her wet heat. Sookie's moans spurred him on as Eric lifted her legs and wrapped them around him, allowing him a deeper angle to thrust. With every withdrawal his cock scraped along her g spot, causing the most delicious little cries to tear themselves from Sookie's swollen lips.

"Harder Eric! Please!" Sookie gasped, clawing at Eric's back. Her hips met his with every thrust, desperately trying to keep all of his coolness inside.

Eric growled, his fangs dragging along Sookie's neck. He lifted her up in a move that only someone with vampire strength could manage, and held her to him. Her legs were still wrapped around him, his cock still pulsing inside her.

He glanced around the kitchen for a suitable surface. Spying the fridge he carried Sookie to it and pushed her against it, his body weight holding her aloft. Sookie moaned as the cool metal of the fridge door dug into her back. It felt amazing. Her skin was hot and cold in all the right places. Her senses were reeling.

Eric thrust into her roughly, using the fridge as a weight. His strong hands held Sookie's thighs and he pounded into her relentlessly. His pelvic bone scraped across her clit deliciously, bringing her closer and closer to release.

Sookie cried out in pleasure. She could feel her orgasm washing over her. Her legs tightened around Eric as it came upon her.

"Do it, Eric!" She cried, tilting her head to the side. Eric licked her neck before burying his fangs in her. Sookie screamed her pleasure, her orgasm hitting her swiftly and strongly. She shuddered, feeling Eric spasming inside her, her blood helping him reach his completion. She lent forward and bit him gently, causing his hips to jerk.

Sookie was about to bite Eric again when someone knocked at the door. She pulled back and looked at Eric in confusion. His eyes were glazed, his hips still thrusting as he rode out his orgasm.

They knocked again. Sookie frowned. Who could that be? Eric pulled back, his fangs gleaming and dripping blood.

"Sookie?" came a concerned voice. Sookie tried to ignore it, instead kissing Eric deeply.

"Sookie? Open the damn door!" The voice was irate now.

Sookie cast an annoyed glance at Eric. But he wasn't there. _What the heck? _She looked around. She wasn't in the kitchen. She was lying on the couch, the TV playing and a crumpled TV guide resting on her lap. She shook her head, confused.

The pounding on the door sounded again. Groggily, Sookie went over and peeped through.

"Jason?" She asked, opening the door. Her very grumpy brother walked inside.

"Gee Sook, did you forget you said you were gonna cook for me tonight?" He cast his eyes around the room. "What were you doin'? Didn't you hear me knock?"

"I must have fallen asleep. Sorry." She followed her brother into the living room.

"Must have been some dream. I could hear you moaning from out on the porch."

Sookie felt her cheeks redden. She quickly excused herself to the kitchen to start preparing the promised dinner. Some dream indeed.

* * *

Several miles away, in a thriving vampire bar, sitting in his chair on the platform, Eric startled awake. _Interesting. _Had that been his dream, or hers?


End file.
